


Sweet As Honey

by Chatfics_for_life



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Smut, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatfics_for_life/pseuds/Chatfics_for_life
Summary: Shiki had never minded losing sleep during the night. Ever thought about the reason?





	Sweet As Honey

**Author's Note:**

> BOY/BOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
> 
> INCLUDES MENTIONS OF SMUT
> 
> I DO NOT OWN TSUKIPRO AT ALL

Shiki always had a bad habit of staying up until the wee hours of the morning.

This was no surprise. The leader of SolidS had never been good at taking care of himself after all. Always eating soba at a nearby restaurant while hydrating himself with only either coffee or wine, those around him could not help but worry for him. The only other thing that kept the purple-haired male occupied was work, work, and work. Even if he was given a day off, he would always be found either in front of his laptop or somewhere in the SolidS living room, holding a paper, pencil and eraser, composing a new song. 

It was the same routine for Shiki everyday, and he was alright with that. He never really cared much about his health, despite the numerous persuasion his friends had given him. He was perfectly fine with a life that only consisted of ramen, alcoholic drinks and work.

Well, there was something else in his life.

Or more like, someone else.

Looking under him, panting, sweating and shirtless, was his dearest golden nightingale. Gripping onto the bedsheets with flushed face and teary eyes, his 'honey' was at a vulnerable position.

He leaned down and his lips met the blonde's soft ones. He pulled back and gazed down at his partner, much like how a hungry predator would look at its prey with eyes of anticipation. Shiki licked his lips as he spreaded Tsubasa's legs once again, for the forth time that night.

The latter was exhausted. It was already a quarter pass four in the morning and both of them had work the following afternoon, which they had to get ready for the morning before. However, it did not seem as if Shiki was going to sleep anytime soon.

Although, to be honest, Shiki had never seemed as if he was ever planning on sleeping at all.

Without even providing enough time for Tsubasa to let out a sigh, Shiki entered the already loose hole of Tsubasa again, making the golden-haired man gasp and moan out in pain and pleasure. The leader was thrusting into Tsubasa again.

This was Shiki's life, working tirelessly in the morning and having fun with his significant other at night as a reward. This has been going on for years, and quite frankly, it was really tiring Tsubasa out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yet, he never really complained about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> This idea actually came from a mini chat I had with a friend of mine XD I mentioned something along the lines of, 
> 
> "Well, if Shiki doesn't need sleep then that means he could keep Tsubasa awake all night." 
> 
> And the next day, I thought, "Hey, I wanna write a short story about that."
> 
> So, there you have it XD
> 
> Was it good? Was it bad? Was it shitty? Was the story messy?
> 
> Messy like Shiki and Tsubasa every night? Lol. Either way, thanks for reading!


End file.
